


Ángel Guardian

by TheObsidianMirror



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Other, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianMirror/pseuds/TheObsidianMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos que Illumi y Killua tienen de su relación de hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel Guardian

Killua camina por las calles. Sabe que no está solo. Un sudor frío, pequeñas gotitas caen en las manos temblorosas frente a su rostro, se pone tenso, siente la mirada, corta su respiración, siente su presencia, el estomago se revuelve; el mundo se reduce, el pulso se agita, no puede escapar, no importa que tan lejos de él se encuentre. Illumi siempre iba a estar ahí para él, para mover sus hilos cual titiritero, para controlarlo, manipularlo ...

Illumi miró fijamente. Su mano acariciaba celosamente la punta de la aguja, la respiración tranquila, el sonido inerte, los sentidos atentos, el peligro no acecha alrededor, esta escondido dentro, en lo mas profundo del alma de su pequeño hermano, él no lo sabe, no quiere saberlo. Es su deber como el mayor, no, no solo su deber, es por el afecto que siente que debe hacerlo, él siempre estaría cerca de Killua para quererlo, para protegerlo, para dominarlo, seria solo de él.


End file.
